One Wish
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are the grandsons of an infamous Mafioso. Lovino is one of the best out there, but one job goes terribly wrong. What if he doesn't want to be in the Mafia anymore? Is there any hope for him and his brother? AU/Canon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do own a few Hetalia DVDS and a few keychains I bought~._

**(A/N): Hello, I'm back~. I feel as if I've been gone for a while. Well...long story short...my computer crashed. As in, I'm never going to get any of my stories back crashed. It still hurts to think that I've lost over six of the stories I was working on. And it's never the same as it was originally when you re-write them. *sigh* So here's a new story, one which is AU. (Alternate Universe) It will eventually reach somewhat-canon at some point, but not quite yet. It'll be around two-three chapters long. And sorry about leaving you off on a cliffhanger... ^^;**

* * *

><p>When you're a Mafioso, there are two things you need to know; how to shoot a gun and how to stay away from dangerous situations you don't need to be in. Lovino knew this from experience. He was one of the best around; after all, he had learned everything from his nonno, his Grandfather. Sure, he knew his Grandpa had more of an affinity for Feliciano, but he really didn't care. He was better, and older. If it was up to him, Feliciano wouldn't be with him on this dealing. It would be dangerous, and the last thing Lovino wanted was for Feliciano to get in the way of this job. Things would surely get messy, and the last thing he needed was to be watching his short attention spanned brother.<p>

But even so, he had no say on the matter. The Boss had made it clear; he was to finish the dealing with the other family with the 'help' of Feliciano. It was some made up shit about how the grandchildren of the Don would make the deal seem legitimate and safe. He really didn't give a crap. All he knew was that the last thing the job was going to be was 'safe'. If anything, it was going to be even more dangerous than his other jobs. And no, he wasn't being paranoid, as his Grandfather called it.

Even as Lovino made it through the dark alleyway and to the rendezvous point, he was alert to any noise he heard. A clatter of a trashcan or a splash of Feliciano's shoes in a puddle made him jittery. He gripped the revolver hidden inside his jacket, wary of any suspicious noise.

"Ve… Fratello? Why so jumpy?" Feliciano asked, his voice so loud it echoed through the alley.

"Shhh! Lower your voice, dammit! I don't think everyone in a five kilometer radius heard you!"

"But…if we want everyone to hear me, shouldn't I be louder?"

Lovino growled, kneading his temples in an attempt to calm down and not beat the crap out of Feliciano. "Try to focus for once, Feliciano… this is a very serious job. If we mess it up, we'll return to Italy in freaking _caskets_. That is, if there's anything left of us!" Lovino hissed, fixing the sunglasses. Feliciano's eyes widened comically, slowly becoming watery. "B-but…I don't wanna return to Italy in a casket!" he screamed, terrified. "I'm too cute to die! And I'm just a virgin, ther-"

Lovino covered his brother's mouth, shushing him yet again. "I said shut it, dammit! I take it back, just shut the fuck up Feliciano!" he whispered urgently. Feliciano slowly closed his mouth, nodding. "Good. Now, we have a job to do!" With that, Lovino began to stalk to the meeting point with his brother shuffling behind.

* * *

><p>The warehouse wasn't much to look at. It was a broken down, gray, two story building made of bricks with all the windows either cracked or missing. The door was sealed off, making the only entrance one of the largest missing windows. Lovino crawled through easily, followed by Feliciano. According to his watch, they would be there any minute. It was a quick operation; they would give the other mafia family top secret information, and in return, they'd get a good payoff; around half of a million dollars. Not too bad for just one simple job.<p>

And as if on cue, the representative of the other family stepped out of the shadows, a large briefcase in his hands. "Do you have our information?" he asked, his voice rich with an American accent.

"Depends. Do you have the cash?" Lovino countered, crossing his arms.

The American's eyes narrowed, and he showed both of the brothers the briefcase. "Here it is." Lovino smirked, putting his hand closer to his pistol. "Open it." He ordered. The man growled, unlatching the locks to open the case. When it did open, Lovino could clearly see the money. He nodded, and motioned to Feliciano to grab the case. As his brother walked over, the man locked the case and opened his hand. "First give me the information." He demanded. Lovino nodded and reached to his pocket to grab a small disk. "It's all in here." He flung it over to the man, who caught it without a thought. Feliciano grabbed the case and brought it to his brother. "Hey fratello… I've never seen money like this before…" he whispered into his brother's ear. Lovino cocked an eyebrow, opening the suitcase. He realized Feliciano was right and narrowed his eyes. "You bastard… this is fake money." He hissed angrily. The American smirked, shrugging. "It doesn't matter. It isn't like you'll make it out alive." With a snap of his fingers, more men came out of the shadows, slowly surrounding them. "Oh you son of a-" Lovino flicked his wrist to the shotgun in his pocket and gripped it tightly. "Feliciano, get behind me." He hissed. Feliciano's eyes widened. "But Lovino…" he began.

"So help me Feliciano, get behind me right now, or I swear to God I will kill you if we don't get killed ourselves."

Feliciano obeyed, and stood behind Lovino, trembling.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" the American asked, obviously entertained. "You're surrounded and outnumbered."

Lovino realized just how bad the situation was. His eyes narrowed as he weighed the options. At the moment, the only options there seemed to be was which ways they would die; and every option was painful. Lovino sighed and looked back to Feliciano. "Oh shit. We're screwed…" he mumbled. Feliciano only made the situation worse. He held onto Lovino tightly, mumbling in quick Italian that even Lovino couldn't understand. Lovino needed to find a way to escape, and quick. He looked around his surroundings and saw a small, metallic table. It seemed worn, but from the way it was angled, it would block most of the bullets that would surely be aimed at them the moment they moved. He would shoot at the people the table didn't block, and aim for the window right behind the table. It wasn't broken, but it was the only solution he could think of.

"Feliciano. Stay behind me, no matter what, okay?" he whispered. His brother nodded, and tensed up. "What? Are you saying your final goodbye to ya brother? How pathetic!" Lovino ignored the taunts, cursing under his breath in Italian. "You have 'till the count of three to say bye to your sorry asses. One…" Lovino glanced one more time to Feliciano. "Two…" Feliciano nodded, ready to move. "Three! Fire!"

And with that, Lovino sprinted for the table, Feliciano right behind. The adrenaline pumping through his body was enough to make him ignore everything else but to make it to the table. The gunshots had faded to nothing, and all he could hear was his heart racing.

He managed to make it to the table, gasping for air, and pointed his gun to anyone who dared shoot at him. He shot out the window, a few pieces still remaining. He grabbed his brother and jumped through the window, taking most of the glass. Hell if he would actually let his brother get hurt, his Grandfather wouldn't let him hear the end of it. "Run!" he screamed, pushing his brother forward. "Hell if I'm getting killed!" He ran after Feliciano, pointing his gun towards the warehouse, positive that they were going to be followed. "Screw the Boss! We were this close to being fucking killed! Goddamn it, I'm tired of this shit! " Lovino cursed, tired of all of it. Feliciano was quiet though, not saying a single word. "Feli? You okay?" Feliciano didn't answer. Instead, he stumbled and fell forward, whimpering slightly.

"Feliciano!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Next chapter will come out soon... or at least I hope it does. Any questions, advice, or comments are greatly appretiated. Thanks~. **


	2. Shooting Star

**(A/N): Thanks for the alerts, guys. It makes me so happy inside~. Just wanted to put that out there. Thanks so very much. Read ahead to see what happens, okay? **

* * *

><p>Lovino sprinted towards him, closing the space between them in seconds. He fell to his knees, unsure what to do. "Feliciano? Answer me, dammit!" he shook his brother lightly, only getting another pained whimper. Lovino then noticed the small, slowly growing red stain in his brother's side. He touched the spot lightly, red staining his hands. "Oh shit….this isn't happening…Feli, wake up!" he called again, smacking his brother lightly, refusing to let him pass out completely. Panic began to swell in his chest as he realized he wasn't getting a response from his brother. "Stay with me, bastard! Don't you dare die!" Tears began to swell his vision, and in a swift motion, Lovino wiped the tears away. He was the older brother, he didn't cry!<p>

As if feeling his brother's panic, Feliciano let out another groan and fluttered his eyes slightly open. "L-Lovino? Are…are you crying?" he asked hoarsely. He attempted to sit up, but it seemed the pain was too much, because he fell back, letting out a quiet cry. "O-ow…ow…" he whimpered, holding his side. Lovino flinched at the way his brother's hands became red within seconds. "Why didn't you tell me before, moron?" he whispered, frustrated at himself. Why did he let Feliciano come with him? He could've at least left Feliciano somewhere safe and finished the job himself. Now his brother was hurt, and maybe he'd even… even…

Lovino took a deep breath and looked around. They were still getting chased, and the last thing he needed was for their pursuers to find them. He needed to move Feliciano, and _fast. _He knew dragging his brother would put Feliciano in a large amount of pain, which in turn would let their followers find them easily. His brother couldn't really walk, so the only other choice was to carry him. Lovino knew there were a few flaws to this plan. To begin with, his hands would be full, meaning he wouldn't have any way to protect either of them. Also, he wasn't strong enough to carry his brother all the way to the safe point, but at least he could hide the two of them and try to call for help. But even so, his brother was fading, and quick…

He didn't have a chance to think it twice, because in the distance, he could hear footsteps and yells. He needed to move, **now**.

"Sorry, Feliciano…" he murmured, putting his arms behind his legs and back. "This is gonna hurt like hell. Try to be quiet, got it?" he added, lifting him off the ground. Feliciano bit back a cry, instead shutting his eyes tight.

Lovino decided to try and ignore the fact that the odds were against them and began to run, making sure not to drop his pained brother. "Damn it, Feliciano…. What the hell do you eat? You way a ton, bastard!" he mumbled under his breath. His brother didn't answer, instead holding his side tighter, trying not to scream in agony, it seemed. He had to give that to his brother; he definitely knew when to shut his trap. Well, usually.

Lovino shot into a stray alleyway, dodging right behind a large dumpster. He set his brother down, putting Feliciano's head in his lap. With one hand, he managed to pull out his phone, and with another, he reached out to grab his handgun…

Which wasn't there…

Well, fuck.

Lovino let out a string of curses, wondering where the hell it was. He must have dropped it at some point, and it was obvious that now wasn't the time to try and retrieve it. He instead flipped open his phone, calling one of the lookouts in the safe point for assistance.

As the phone began to ring, he heard his brother let out a small moan. "F-fratello? I'm sleepy…can I close my eyes?" he asked in a painfully quiet voice. Lovino had never heard his brother's voice so soft. It wasn't natural. Lovino shook his head, patting Feliciano lightly. "No, you can't. If you do, you're not getting any pasta later." He answered back, adlibbing a reason for Feliciano not to close his eyes. In return, his brother frowned. "No fair…" he mumbled, disappointed. "Tough." Lovino answered automatically,

Finally, the other side of the line answered. "Ciao? Chi è? " someone asked.

"Who the hell do you think it is, bastard? The older Vargas brother, that's who! Now if you're done doing nothing like the bastardo you are, I need help,** now**. Hell, screw that. I needed it yesterday! The job went wrong, and now they're on our trail. So if you want to stay alive in this goddamned Mafia, I suggest you move your ass and come help us!" Lovino growled onto the phone.

"Mi dispiace Signore Vargas, but as much as I'd like to help, we were given orders not to interfere."

"Who the hell gave you that order?"

"Your Grandfather."

Lovino froze, tensing up. "You mean…"

"Once again, I am sorry, but you are alone for this mission. Goodbye."

The line went dead, and Lovino glared at his phone coldly. In a fit of anger, he threw his phone to the wall, watching in cold amusement as it shattered into thousands of pieces. He hated the Mafia. He fucking _hated _the goddamned Mafia. They were dead, simple as that. What the hell could he do now?

"Lovi? What did they say?" Feliciano whispered, hardly managing to keep his voice higher than a whisper.

Lovino patted his brother's head lightly, not wanting to repeat the news. "They're coming soon." He lied easily.

Feliciano looked up to the sky quietly.

Lovino closed his eyes, shaking his head, his other hand shaking.

"Liar."

Lovino looked up, only to see Feliciano still looking to the sky. "You're lying." Feliciano repeated, flinching slightly as he reached one of his blood stained hands to hold his brother's. "No one is… going to come…" he sighed out, gripping his brother's hand tightly.

Lovino sighed softly, before nodding. "They left us out here." He said sadly. "As far as I know, this was all planned. Those bastards left us to die." He added, shaking in anger. Feliciano sighed, his breaths becoming a little labored. "At least I'm with you, Lovino." He gave Lovino a pained smile, it slowly disappearing after another flash of agony in his side.

Lovino smiled sadly at his brother, before letting his head hit the wall behind him. "Some way to go, huh? Behind some shitty smelling dumpsters with your asshole of a brother… It's no wonder everyone likes you more than me, you're still freaking smiling, even though we're about to die. " Lovino laughed coldly, looking up to the dark sky. His laugh was cut short of a small sob, but he tried to pretend he didn't feel tears streaming down his face.

Feliciano sighed, still looking up to the sky. "You're a great brother, Lovi. I'm glad I have a brother like you to take care of me."

Lovino stayed quiet.

"Hey Lovi, look, a shooting star!" he brother gasped, excited. Lovino looked up to the sky, but saw nothing. He didn't have the heart to tell his brother you couldn't see stars in the city sky. "Yeah, I see it."

Feliciano broke into a soft laugh, it stopping abruptly to give way to a coughing fit. When he stopped, a small trail of blood slid down from his lips.

"They say… shooting stars are…good luck…" he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

"You're gonna need all the luck in the world, Feli." Lovino whispered back, slowly stroking his brother's head.

"Hmmm… I get one…wish, right?"

Lovino nodded, ignoring the footsteps and yells he heard that were getting closer. "Yep. Better make it good."

"I wish…that…we can… be together again…"

"So do I, Feliciano. So do I."

"And…eat a…lot of pasta…"

Lovino laughed softly, tears blurring his vision yet again.

"Ti amo…fratello…" Feliciano sighed softly

"Anch'io ti amo, fratello."

His brother gave one more labored breath before slowly sighing, the smile on his face fading. Feliciano's grip on Lovino's hand loosened, and he knew his brother was gone.

Lovino brought his brother closer, holding him tightly, small sobs escaping him. "Damn it, Feliciano… you weren't supposed to die… don't you want to get pasta? Shit…why?" he whispered softly.

"Why?" he cried again, shaking softly.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!"<p>

Lovino looked up, eyes bitter and arms still around his brother. He refused to let his brother go. He was surrounded again, this time with nowhere to run. The man from before stood right in front of him, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Aww, did you lose your brother?"

Lovino didn't answer, instead lowering his head to touch his brother's cold forehead.

"It serves him right, the little bastard didn't stand a chance agai-"

"Shut up."

The man looked towards the small Italian, who now looked at him straight in the eyes. For a moment, the man felt intimidated, by the look he was given, but quickly shook it away. "Are you talking to me? No one talks to me like that, you little shit."

Lovino smiled coldly, glaring at the man. "Like hell I am! Go ahead and shoot me, damn it! I fucking dare you! You can't do anything to me that can scare me. My brother's dead, so-" Lovino paused, looking up to the sky. "My brother's dead…" he repeated softly, to himself this time.

The man looked at Lovino, still pointing his gun at him. "Are you done talking yet?"

Lovino laughed, this time honestly, as if he had been let onto the greatest joke of all time. Lovino looked back to the men who surrounded him and then looked down to his brother's face. It seemed much calmer now. He glared down all the men, a challenging smirk on his face. "Shoot me! I dare you! You pansies couldn't shoot me if your life depended on it! Wusses like you don't deserve to be in the mafia!" he yelled angrily, widening his arms. He glanced up to the sky for a moment and smiled before looking back to the crowd.

"There are shooting stars out here…"

Everything went in slow motion now, as he saw one man point a gun directly at him, followed by a few more. He saw the flashes of light before he heard the sound of the guns. He hardly felt the bullets as they hit him. He fell backwards, next to his brother. He grabbed his brother's hand and looked back up to the city sky, watching as the last traces of the shooting star pass through the sky.

"Damn, I hate the mafia…" he murmured. "I wish… I could be your big brother again, Feliciano…"

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Before you all kill me, I swear I can make this better! There's still an Epilouge to write, which will make things better! Sorry for killing Feli and Lovi... I really love them, okay? No angry mobs please! orz **

**Please review, or not. It's your choice. I really do appretiate it, though. *puppy eyes* Any questions, advice, or comments can be made in the review area. Thanks~.**


	3. Epilogue

**(A/N): *bows head* Sorry to anyone who wasn't happy with the Italies dying... if you weren't happy with that, here's something that might help. Only if you think about it, that is. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Romano was having a bad day. Not just bad; it was a God awful terrible day. If he hadn't picked up his phone, maybe it wouldn't have gone so bad. Accordingly, Spain had spent just a bit too much over his budget and had sent his country into an economical slump. So, he had decided to go and check on him, and sure enough, he looked like shit. <em>

_Admittedly panicked, Romano ran back to Italy to try and get some money for the stupid bastard, and naturally, he ran into the one group of people he hated; the mafia._

_Damn it! Couldn't they have left him alone? He literally had to sprint by them, only to have them call after them how much he owed them. He hated dealing with them; they always wanted more, and were out for their own gain. He always got an aching feeling in his chest whenever he was around them, one that only went away when they weren't around him._

_After running back to Spain, he found out the tomato sucking bastard had already gotten better. And he coincidentally forgot to tell Romano he was fine. It was frustrating, and he was definitely not in the mood for anymore troubles today._

_And of course, this was the day his brother wanted Romano to spend time with him. Romano half heartedly stalked to the café they were to meet at with a frown and an overall killing intent glare to anyone who got in his way. _

_With a loud huff, Romano dropped into the chair of the small Italian café, tossing his legs onto the chair closest to him. He threw his head backwards, and was met with confused hazel eyes. His brother looked at him with slight worry, before breaking out into a full grin. "Ciao Romano, how are you?" he asked innocently, arms wrapping around his brother's neck. _

_Romano instantly pushed him back, rolling his eyes. "How the hell do I look, moron?" he asked rhetorically. His brother went to say something, but Romano swiftly interrupted him, continuing his complaints. "Damn tomato bastard doesn't know when to stop spending! Idiot caught a pretty bad cold. So I decided to… y'know, help him out. Bastard didn't even need the help! He didn't tell me jack, and I ended up running through half of freaking Italy trying to help him! And I ran into the mafia…" he growled at the word. "Damn I hate the mafia..." he hissed under his breath. Those low lives didn't know when to stop. The last thing he needed was for them to pop their heads into his business. He managed to run straight by them, but hell knows when they'd pop their shitty little heads back into where they weren't supposed to be…_

"_Ve… you're okay, right?" his brother's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Veneziano skeptically, as if it were a trick question._

"_Yeah, why the hell wouldn't I be? I'm a country, dammit! Well, half country… you know what I mean!" he waved his hand carelessly, as if to push away the problem. _

_His brother still pressed on, as if it were a serious matter. "But you're okay, right?" he asked again."They didn't hurt you?"he grabbed his brother's hand, a flash of graveness in his eyes. Romano returned the gaze, surprised by how serious his brother became. "They wish they could hurt me! I'm just as fine as I usually am. The hell has gotten into you, Veneziano?" Romano waved a hand in front of his brother's face, trying to take him out of the trance. _

_In an instant, his brother blinked once, twice before getting the goofy look back into his eyes. "Hmmm~?" Veneziano tilted his head, bewildered. "I couldn't hear you for a moment there, Romano~. What were you saying?" _

_Romano sighed before shrugging. "Nothing too important, bastard. I was just talking about how I ran into the-"_

"_Yay, they brought us pastaaa~!" _

_Romano rolled his eyes, glancing down to the bowls which were placed in front of them. He took a glance to his little brother, who now was basically gorging down the pasta with joy. Romano chuckled softly, a small, warm feeling in his chest. _

"_Hey Romano?"_

"_Yes?" he answered, snapped out of his thoughts. "I was talking with Germany today." Veneziano began. Romano groaned, annoyed at the thought of his brother's 'macho' manipulating friend. "Ugh. Why do you have to bring the potato bastard into this?" he grumbled, his somewhat good mood fading. "Just listen, please?" his brother begged, a pleading look in his eyes._

"…_.Fine…" Romano muttered, crossing his arms._

_Veneziano smiled gratefully and continued. "He said that if you see a shooting star, it's good luck!"_

"_Good luck my ass. Bastard got it wrong. It isn't good luck!"_

_Feliciano frowned. "It's not?"_

"_Nope. Not one bit."_

"_Ve…"_

"_Uh… but it's something better moron! Wait for me to finish!" Romano quickly added, feeling bad for have given Veneziano such a damned sad face._

_Veneziano's eyes lit up instantly. He stayed quiet, but he seemed excited to hear his brother. Romano rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Well, they say if you're lucky enough to see a shooting star, you get a wish. But you have to do it quickly, and it only works once." Romano wondered where he thought up this random shit about shooting stars. _

"_Really?" His brother sat up straighter, interested. Romano nodded. "Yeah, sure." He mumbled, still trying to remember if where he had heard about shooting stars before. _

_Veneziano nodded, before letting out a small sigh "That's too bad… I don't have anything to wish for…"_

_Romano cocked an eyebrow, surprised. "You don't?" he asked. "Not a single wish?" _

_His younger brother shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Why should I? I have everything I'd need~. I have a great older brother, and pasta! What else could I want?"_

_Romano smiled slightly, feeling the happiest he had all day; maybe happier than he had been in a long time. He couldn't help but smack his brother lightly in the head. "Sheesh…you're such a moron, Veneziano." His brother pouted at the insult, but quickly went back to his pasta. "I love you too fratello~." he huimmed before stuffing his mouth with more pasta. Romano scoffed, muttering a small, "Bastard…" under his breath, but he couldn't push away the smile that wanted to form on his face._

_Maybe today wasn't so bad..._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): That's the end. **

**Hmmm... I could've made an awesome joke about using your 'dying will' last chapter (Hitman!Reborn fans will get it )... guess it's too late for that... Oh well... ^^; **

**I'm glad I managed to finish this story... I'm still depressed over the whole, 'I lost all my stories' thing... Alas, the show (or rather, story writing)must go on~. I'm working on a new fic that won't be out for a bit. At least until I get far enough in the story to feel confident about posting it. It's Canada-and-America centric (I think I have a think for brotherly bonds or something... sheesh.) and will involve spies. Oh yes. **

** Thanks for staying with the story, and Reviews/Comments/Advice/Questions are always appretiated. And remember... I'll be watching. (6 w 6)**


End file.
